


Солнцу положено слепить

by Ryudomira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Wakatoshi-centric, старенькое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: и оно слепило.





	Солнцу положено слепить

Всю жизнь Вакатоши думал, что без врождённых данных, позволяющих получить исключительные навыки, в спорте невозможно стать успешным. Что воля необходима, но одной ею не получится побеждать действительно сильных противников.

Он безумно любил волейбол, но в матче против Карасуно возненавидел сетку, их с Хинатой Шоё разделявшую: мешавшую, вплетавшую в их сражение других людей, норовившую отобрать единственное оружие. Вакатоши никогда не сражался с таким ожесточением, как тогда, и всё равно проиграл. Наверное, именно из-за ожесточения и проиграл - моментами Хината Шоё казался невесомей воздушного поцелуя.

Полный трепета, он прыгал снова и снова, вкладывая в каждый свой прыжок всё, что только имел, пока невысказанное зло недобрых слов клокотало у Вакатоши в глотке. Его собственная гордыня заслонила ему путь к победе - всего на мгновение, но и этого оказалось достаточно.

Солнцу положено слепить, и оно слепило. Ненависть очень громкое слово, но более подходящего не находилось, сколько бы он не искал. Это ведь так долго было просто: отсекать всё личное к людям за сеткой, думать лишь о собственном волейболе, сражаться за команду как непоколебимый ас.

Вакатоши всегда воспринимал свои данные как что-то особенное. Заслуживающее внимания и определяющее потенциал. Что-то, что требует тщательного развития, в том числе и за тех, кто так сильно хотел бы, но кому изначально не повезло.

А потом его ослепило солнце.


End file.
